1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor device. Specifically, it is related to an input detection circuit applied to a semiconductor device which operates in a synchronous operation and an asynchronous operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device which operates in the synchronous operation and the asynchronous operation, for example, as shown in Japanese Laid Open Patent 11-238389, includes an input detection circuit used in the asynchronous operation. The input detection circuit detects a shift in an input signal in the asynchronous operation and generates a pulse signal in accordance with the shift. However, because the input detection circuit also operates in the synchronous operation, an unnecessary amount of energy is consumed.